funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thwgatrostys/Sandbox
Current Project: Template Pages and Achievement Page Template Ideas Out of curiosity, what exactly are you working on? It looks like a template of some sort. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :If you mean just a minute ago, I was testing out the I just discovered. If you mean generally, I'm going through the entire templates namespace and adding documentation to them all (and fixing categories of the ones that don't have them), as well as improving the documentation in the Category template pages and the general template info page. (You may have noticed that, while I do have previous experience with programming/scripting/markup languages, I have almost no Wiki experience, so this is a tiered learning process for me, where I edit a couple things, learn something new, then re-edit those two things and two more, and so on. Like your idea of adding you-screwed-up notices to templates with blank arguments: I can go back and add that to other templates too, where appropriate, now that I've seen you do it.) -- Thwgatrostys 19:52, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :While we're here, I just discovered that if you add a piped link to the end of a category specifier (bar for instance), what you put after the pipe has no effect on any tooltips or text anywhere, except that it does realphabetize your page in that category under the first letter of the piped text. So that way, templates are sorted by their names, and not just all under "T" for "Template". Neat. -- Thwgatrostys 20:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, adding "| " to the end of category links works to alphabetize them, but it doesn't actually change the link. Since you brought that up, I did that to all major templates. I'm also planning a modification to infobox achievement, which will alphabetize all achievements by the name of the achievement, not all under the same letter. I'll work on that now. It should be quite simple. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::You do have a very lupine personality: When you happen by something interesting, you grab onto it and take off in a straight, unbreakable line. It's breathtaking to watch, actually. Anyway, I plan to make a few templates for easily generating "Achievements in-progress/complete" pages like many have on their User pages, so I'll be looking at the most popular user pages here for a sort of compromising concensus on the style of them. -- Thwgatrostys 20:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm... even though mine is not complete yet, it is probably the best formatted. I particularly like how you can click the images and view the achievement page that corresponds to each individual images, but before making any templates that belong on personal user pages, we should obtain community consensus. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The templates will be optional, obviously, for those who happen to agree with the style presented, so there could even be multiple display options if there exists more than one popular, vocal style. I have plenty of stuff to do before I get started on that, so we have plenty of time to discuss before I need to start editing anything. -- Thwgatrostys 22:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::One of the major issues is determining how to format the syntax. It shouldn't be tedious to edit or excessively long. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:18, 11 October 2008 (UTC)